Animorphs 56 The Destruction
by Baseball663
Summary: Tobias and the others have many mire missions to do...This is one of them. And Visser Three gets a taste of his own medicine.


My name is Tobias. I can't tell you where I live. Or my last name. The Yeerks are here. They could find me, and then kill me. Or worse… They will put a Yeerk in me and make me a Controller. I've heard the screams of the Yeerk Pool. I had nightmares after that day. Especially after Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul, my true father, gave us the morphing power. I've acquired many animals, like the one I'm stuck in. A red-tailed hawk. See, there's this thing with morphing. Stay more than two hours in a morph, and you're stuck in that morph. Like me.

However, the Chee designed a machine that made me human again. I loved it. I still had the power to morph. I could sleep in a bed, eat breakfast at a table, go to school, and hang out with my friends. Jake's our leader. Cassie's our animal expert. Marco's the joker. And last but not least, beautiful Rachel. She's like Miss Fashion. Rachel and Cassie are best friends. Marco and Jake are best friends. Ax and I are best friends. Oh! I forgot to tell you. Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. The only other Andalite on Earth. We're best friends.

Soon, I had to acquire some other morphs. I had missed too many missions. I acquired a lion, a rattlesnake, and a leopard. I loved them. They had sheer power. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked. "The Yeerks have a new website that advertises the Sharing. Tom told me," Jake answered. His brother, Tom, is a Controller.

"Hey, bird-boy, any idea where your girlfriend is?" Marco joked. But he wasn't kidding about Rachel not being here. "I don't know where she is," I answered. Cassie and Jake shrugged. Then, Rachel showed up. "Sorry I'm late guys. Chapman was stalking me," she explained. Chapman, our assistant principal, and his wife are Controllers. But only because they didn't want their daughter, Melissa Chapman, to get infested by the Yeerks. "What if he suspects you're a morpher?" I asked. "Don't worry, Tobias," she answered. "Be careful," I said. "Guys, the location is at 50946 Davis Avenue. We need to destroy the website," Jake said. "We need to morph into something small," I said. "How about bees?" Rachel suggested. "Good idea," Jake agreed. We went out to the beehive and acquired bees.

After that we used our bird morphs to fly to the building. Mine was a red-tailed hawk. Cassie and Marco had ospreys. Rachel had a bald eagle. Jake had a peregrine falcon. I started to morph. Let me tell you something. Morphing is not pretty. Things start popping out of nowhere. You feel your internal organs mix and match. That's what happened. My talons started to grow from my feet which replaced my toes. I saw the others. They were just as weird as me. We took flight. **I never get tired of this!** I said. See when you're morphed, you can speak thought-speak. **I know. It's overwhelming!** Marco said. **We're almost there!** Jake confirmed. **Let's demorph,** Cassie suggested. We demorphed. We could only wear skin tight clothing to morph. "Man that was fun!" I said. Marco agreed as well as everybody else. We headed toward the building and morphed into bumblebees. We shrunk, then wings, stingers and everything else grew. We flew into the building without being noticed. But I had a hard time fighting the bee brain.

Nectar! Honey! Must bring back to the Queen! I had to fight it. I fought it till it settled down. I landed on a man's shoulder. I caught up with the rest of the group. **This bee brain's a pain!** I acknowledged. **I know,** Rachel replied. **Almost there!** Cassie established. We were buzzing like mad. I wanted to sting something. I landed on a woman's shoulder and stung. "Ayyyyyyy!"She shouted. **Tobias! Quit messing around!** Rachel alleged. **Fine,** I replied. We got to our destination.

Then, we decided to acquire a human-Controller. I acquired a tall guy. I morphed into him until we reached the main room. I accessed the main computer, and did everything I can. When the Controllers found out we locked the door, the others morphed. Jake morphed into a tiger, Rachel morphed into a grizzly bear, Cassie morphed into a wolf, and Marco morphed into a gorilla. I had needed 5 minutes. Hork-Bajir and Taxxons barged in through the entrance. They fought. Jake was ripping through the Taxxons. Rachel bit the Hork-Bajir. Cassie and Marco were pounding on the Taxxons. And Ax was cutting through Hork-Bajir. "Yes! I broke the website!" I shouted. Then we were outta there in 10 minutes. Then, he came.

There are only two Andalites on Earth. One is Ax. The other is an Andalite who is no Andalite at all. Visser Three. The only Andalite-Controller ever. I morphed into Andalite to take the Visser. **Get ready, Visser Three, **I warned. **Andalites, you can't defeat me. I am a Visser with a strong Andalite body. Just try, **he taunted. He drew back his tail blade and FWAPP! He tried to hit me! I dodged. I slashed with a different angle and cut him right in the chest. Jake slashed at him and Marco pounded on him. Rachel and Cassie both bit him. Then, Visser Three morphed.

He morphed into something big. The same creature he used to kill Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul. I hated the creature. It was an Antarean Bogg. It picked me up. **Aaagh! Help me! **I pleaded. **Tobias! **Rachel shouted. I was about to be his lunch. Then, a blur! A peregrine falcon. The fastest thing in the world. It was Jake! He rammed the Visser. He dropped me. I was grateful. **Thanks, Jake, **I said. Then, we charged at the Visser with all our might. He was knocked out. He did not die. **Retreat!** Visser Three commanded. It was a victory for the day. I was really proud. I hope the Visser will now show respect for us "Andalites." Next time I'll crush him. I'll smear him across the pavement. I'm getting more like Rachel.


End file.
